Getting up and Moving on
by Hope Black
Summary: Two new students arive at Hogwarts, and with them two very misterios pasts. These girl turn Hogwarts upside down and also the hearst of all the boys there.
1. A Malfoy By Samantha

A/N: Hi! I'm one of the Co-writters for this ff, I'm hopeing you guys will like it, it really is good. This is my first ff here so please be kind!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wouldn't mind owing Draco. Oh and I do own Samnatha Gryffindor and her mom, So no stealing!  
  
Samantha glanced at the window from the plane she was looking at. Millions and millions of clouds were everywhere. Her mom who was sitting next to her was listening to some music. Samantha gritted her teeth, she couldn't believe what her mom had done to her. 'I cant believe my mom, is making me move to England' she thought to herself 'I have been raise in Puerto Rico all my life and now she is moving me back to her country, not mines but hers' she closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly. When she woke up the plane was all ready on ground. Every muggle was making a lot of traffic to get his or her suit cage. The only thing Samanthas mom did was say: "accio" when no one was looking and her things came to her. When they got off the airplane, they went walking to get their other suitcase and walked out side. There they found Dumbledore waiting for them. Sara (Samantha's mom) went running toward him. Samantha just said:  
  
"Hi Dumbledore" she didn't like acting stubborn and specially with Dumbledore who had been like a grandfather to her but she wasn't in the mood.  
  
She, Samantha Gryffindor, was so sad that she didn't even want to go to Hogwarts which had been her dream since she was 5. They went to the car and drive to Diagon Alley. When they stopped at the front of the leaky cauldron every one stood up to say hi to Dumbledore and her mother. She was so sick of fame. She couldn't go to a place without doing anything. She wished she knew who her dad was so she could change her last name and forget about being a Gryffindor. Her mom Sara Gryffindor always told her: "You should be proud of what you are, and be happy of your blood" but to Samantha wasn't happy of what she was.  
  
When Tom gave her the key for her room she went running there. Her mom and Dumbledore just stay there talking to everyone. When she went to her room she slammed the door shut and threw herself in the bed. She knew this was going to be the worse year of her life, her mom as the new astrology teacher in Hogwarts and she in a new school where on of the houses where named after her and her mothers familys side. She changed to some jeans and some jacket and went to the lobby. There she caught look of a cute guy. He had blond sleek hair and was really pale. He was a Malfoy. When she noticed that she tried not to look at him no more. But she couldn't stop. Until she decided to go back to her room. She went to her bed feeling worst than later. She was thinking cute of someone like a Malfoy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. But she dreamed of the Malfoy. She didn't knew his name, but she knew his last name. She slowly fell asleep.  
  
A/N: So? what do you think? please review! :(( 


	2. Getting ready to go By Faith

A/N: Hey, I'm the other writer of this fic, I hope you are enjoying it so far, plz forgive the fact that my spelling sucks.  
  
Discalimer: Me no own, You no sure. But I do wanna own Rupert! hehe.  
  
I was sleeping as I usually do after going to bed at Five am, I heard my dad knocking on my door, that's the only way to get me up. It's kinda funny, I can set the alarm, have some one scream in my ear or even jump up and down on my bed wile droping a bucket full of water on my face and I'll stay sleeping like a baby, but just knock on my door and I'll waik up like like there was a fire next to me. I got up, still hella sleepy, and opened the door.  
  
"Oh why hello father, how are you doing this lovely morning" I asked sweetly, who says I'm not a morning person?  
  
"Fine Faith, thanks, and it was morning when you went to sleep, right now its" he paused a moment to look at his watch "two twenty-five"  
  
"Then I'm right on time, my morning doesn't even start 'till two thirty, I'm five minutes early" I said Happily, of course I only used that time table on weekends and summer vacation, and at the moment I still have a week until school starts. So y'know I'm going to take advanege of every last care free moment left.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to make sure you were up before we go to Yastles Alley to get your school suplys" he said.  
  
"And what time is that" I asked.  
  
"Four" he said simply with a smile.  
  
"Huh? f-four, but that doesn't give me enoughn time to get ready, hell I need three hours at Least" I said nerveosly, he knew that, why did he wake me up so late? Oh, now its late.  
  
"You have an hour and a half before we go, I think that's enough time" he said before he left into his room.  
  
I quickly whent to my dresser, I was dead sereous when I said I needed at least three hours to get ready, why bother going anywhere if you atract a couple of cute guys? And you can't do that without looking your best.  
  
I grabed my favorite blue and silver comb my dad gave to me when I broke my old one from the orphanatory and quickly began to comb my light brown waivy hair that whent to my mid back. I hate bed head, why? because my bed head means hair that looks like I have just been struck by lightning. I thank God for gel, if it didn't excist my world would be over, and yes, hair IS that important. When I finished with my hair it was nice and curly, I was very satisfied with it so continued to do my make-up.  
  
~Half an hour later~  
  
I'm almost done with my make-up, all brown as always, hey! it goes better with my hair and honey brown eyes, I love my eyes, which I got from my dad, I know most girls want blue or green eyes but I love a light brown, I find it hella sexy for a guy. Speeking of guys, I also love red heads, I think theire so hella cute, and they have to be funny, and sarcastic, 'cause if they were'nt, they sure as hell wouldn't be able to handle me. Okay, back to make-up, I done! Now I just need some cute clothes, but before that, I TOTALLY need some tunes. I go to the radio my dad got me and put my favorite station, 'La Mega' since I live in Puerto Rico and I'm sick of spanish music 'La Mega' is the only station I listen to, it plays everything new AND in english. At the moment its playing the end of 'The Anthem' by Good Charlotte, that sucks I love that song and I miss it.  
  
Well anyway I go to my closet and look for something clean and cute, I take out a white shirt that says: 'Do I look an Angel to you?', it has a pic of a brunette with pigtails thats wearing a white glitery dress, but on her head are some horns. But since I need options I look for something else, I find a blue short sleaved shirt that has a butterfly on it and I also thind a light brown shirt that says: 'Like what you see? Call 1-800-YOU WISH' in blue letters, theres a picture of a brunette with a hair style like mine wearing a very fitting dress. Yeah, thats my fav. I get my favorite pair of hip-huggers and get dressed, by now that radios playing 'Losing Grip' by Avril Lavigne, also one of me favorites.  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
I'm finished getting dressed and I go to my dads room, hes reading a book, what a suprise.  
  
"Hey dad, I'm ready to go" I said happily as I jump on my dads lap with a 'urgh' from him.  
  
"Okay sweety, but theres a slight change of plans" he said nerveously  
  
"What" I ask also I little nerveous from the look on my dads face.  
  
"Instead of Yastles Alley, were going to England"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"  
  
A/N: There it is, what do you think about it so far, coments or sugestions? REVIEW!!! 


End file.
